Episode 1456 (29 May 1997)
Synopsis Peggy is giving Tiffany every possible assistance in getting back with Grant, by telling him that he'll have to give up the baby when Tiffany leaves the Vic, and he can't split them up. Tiffany asks for time off to go to the health clinic, and Grant worries that there is something wrong and offers her a lift there. Tiffany says it's routine, but he could come too, since he is her father. Grant says he's going to try for a residency order, but Peggy says he shouldn't - if Tiffany were an unfit mother then she'd agree, but she adores the child and is good with it, and it would be cruel to split them up. George goes to see Lenny, and the poker players are all asleep. Ricky wakes up saying Bianca will kill him! Huw and Mick just have hangovers. George gives Lenny the keys and tells him to be more careful who he lends them to, as he found someone in the club last night, and they'd used these keys to break in. Lenny says he never lent them at all, and George says in that case he should be more careful with them, and if he finds out he's lying, he will be in trouble. Lenny and Huw discuss the poker and that Tony won most, and Lenny twigs that it must have been him who took them, especially since he'd been asking all the questions about the club. Simon is also late for work with a huge hangover, and then he asks Lenny if he can come over for a shower later, and Lenny says no, and that neither he nor Tony are allowed in the house. Meanwhile, George makes a phone call, and Polly and Tony are in the office. Tony asks Polly whether they could try breaking into the club again tonight, and she says no. Max is on the phone for ages, and Polly worries who he's talking to. She's right, as the two of them are hauled into the office to be told off as he finishes. He says they nearly all lost their jobs and he told them to be careful with George Palmer. Polly says she thought they might find something, and Max says if he thought they'd actually find something in the office, he would have done it himself years ago, and George is far too clever for that. Polly says George doesn't scare me, and Max tells her he should. Bianca also has a hangover but she's acting up and refusing to talk to Ricky because he didn't come home last night. He apologises profusely, but she whines on that she had to stay in all night by herself, and he's in trouble. The older gang arrive in the square. Martin gets beaten up by the bigger gang while the rest of his gang run off and leave him to it. Ruth bathes his cuts and asks why his friends didn't stay to help him, isn't that what friends are supposed to do, and perhaps he should get some new friends. Dot's wearing dark glasses to "rest her eyes" before an eye test. She sees Grant pushing the baby round the square and Nigel chatting to him, and goes over. Nigel says "doesn't she look like Grant," and Dot says "well, all babies look like that." Grant replies indignantly and Dot says hastily she thinks she'd better go now. Dot sees Blossom in the café and she mentions Felix has asked her to go to Israel for a holiday. Dot says well, he's a sweet man, let him down gently. Blossom tells Dot she's leaving that evening, and Dot is naturally shocked and horrified at her loose morals. She gossips to Nigel, saying it's all very secretive and he'd better not spread it around as they are obviously trying to keep it quiet! Blossom and Felix finally get off to Israel after a bit of a delay when Felix is late because his taxi broke down. Mick is very persuasive in his interview with Kathy, saying that he is a music teacher, and plays the occasional gig, but he would of course teach in his own time and not during the day and he doesn't let people down. Kathy says she has advertised and has other people to see, so Mick says that since Blossom is leaving tomorrow, he will work the weekend on a trial basis and she can carry on interviewing and then give him a second interview after she's seen his work. Lorraine's back and she's brought Joe. She comes into the Vic while Grant is out with the baby. She asks Peggy to tell him she's back. Peggy "forgets" to mention it until much later, and Grant rushes off to see Lorraine even though they're really busy in the Vic. Tiffany looks miserable and tells Peggy she really wants him back. Peggy says not to rush it, and she's planted the idea that both the baby and Tiffany might stay at the Vic in Grant's head, so wait and see. When Grant arrives, Lorraine tells him that she's been thinking and going home to all her friends and family put her life here into perspective. She says they can't go on like this and they're just a shoulder for each other to cry on because of Joe and Courtney, and that's the only reason they are together. She says she doesn't love him, and it is over. Grant says he doesn't believe her, and leaves in a huff but not really accepting the decision she's made. She doesn't really look convinced that this is the truth either. Credits Main cast *Felix Kawalski - Harry Landis *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Blossom Jackson - Mona Hammond *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Polly Becker - Victoria Gould *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou *Mick McFarlane - Sylvester Williams *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth Notes Final appearance of Felix Kawalski Last appearance of Blossom Jackson until Episode 4093 (25 October 2010) Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes Category:Image Required